


여름을 넘어 순간

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: 당신이, 을 종료 줄 알았어.





	

내가 뒤집어 때 그의 손이 나를 발견 한 나는 모든 일이 끝났다고 생각했다.  
여름은 우리의 손이 서로 분리되어, 좋은했다. 그것이 비록 고통스러운, 우리 삶의 끝이 끝납니다.

\- 왜? - 내가 물었다. 그의 붉은 눈은 후회 나를 바라 보았다. 그녀의 빨간 머리는 빛나는,하지만 내가 가자. 내가 설정하는 거라고 말했다.


End file.
